1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid particle aerosol device and method for aerosol dispersal. More particularly, the device and method provide easy handling and dissemination of the solid particle aerosol material. Most particularly, the device and method permit the rapid and efficient dissemination of solid particle aerosol into the atmosphere for military and civilian purposes.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Aerosols are the suspension of solid particles in the atmosphere. Aerosols are used in the military to defensively position and protect combat forces. In civilian use, aerosol dispersal is used by police for not control and by farmers for agricultural purposes. These solid particle payloads have included smokes, obscurants, riot control agents, insecticides, pesticides, fungicides, fertilizer, feed and other similar compounds.
The military has used a multitude of devices ranging from pneumatic spray tanks to high explosive (HE) grenades to disperse a variety of solid particle payloads into the atmosphere. During military operations, a military force may be targeted by visual means, ultraviolet, infrared (IR), and millimeter (MM) radar sensors. In countering this targeting, various types of filler payloads are used for aerosol dissemination. These payloads include carbon fiber payloads to block energy in the MM region of the electromagnetic spectrin, smokes to obscure military forces from visual detection, and brass flakes or graphite flakes which interfere with IR tracking and target acquisition devices.
Current military IR dispersion techniques require that military personnel load IR material from bulk bag containers. Personnel physically remove the filler material from large bags and place the filler into a separate hopper for dispersion. Generally, the filler is dirty to handle. The particles also may create hazardous toxic atmospheric dust during the loading phase, presenting a health risk to the personnel handling the filler. Typically, the materials include fillers such as pelletized graphite shipped in 30 pound bags, having a bulk density of 44 lb/ft.sup.3 to 55 lb/ft.sup.3 (0.7 g/ml to 0.8 g/mil).
In civilian use, aerosols are dispersed by police as a non-lethal means for crowd dispersal, riot control, personal protectants and/or incapacitating agents. Additionally, aerosols used for civilian commercial purposes include the dispersal of aerosols for agricultural uses, such as disseminating insecticides, pesticides, fertilizers or feed over a wide area. The dispersal of aerosol particles for both military and civilian use should have safe handling and activation characteristics.
In view of the foregoing, improvements in the dispersal of aerosols have been desired. In addition to improved safe handling, effective dissemination of aerosol particles is desired.